Chikyuu
by Psychomanaic
Summary: Goku has always defeated villians to protect the earth and her people. But what if he came across something that he couldn't defeat? And it was unstoppable? I give Tyger a hand in this. He helped me.


Cry of Heaven

A year has passed since the terror known as Majin Buu was destroyed and the world had been wished back and peace had once again been restored. Nobody but the surviving warriors remember that horrible time when the universe was so close to being destroyed. Little did they know that another remembered that time, and the times before that, ever since Humans were spawned.

She tolerated the Humans because of their simple-mindedness, but now Mankind had become an unrelenting disease that knows nothing but to destroy. They must be dealt with in order for her to survive. In their destruction, balance would be restored.

The Cleansing

The day was just a normal day for the Z-gang. Bulma had gathered the group for a little get-together at Capsule Corp. All were there that were able to come, all except Tien and Chou Tzu, who haven't been seen since Majin Buu was destroyed. Piccolo was also missing, who seldom came to such things because of his responsibilities in watching over the Earth and people with Dende and Mr. Popo.

"Ah, what a beautiful day, isn't it Chi Chi?" Bulma said to her friend as she sipped some red wine from an elegant glass as she leaned back on her chair to look up at the sky.

"You've got that right. I believe that this is the first time I've relaxed in quite a while," The woman replied as she sighed and followed her friend's gaze upwards. "It's quite a chore to feed two Saiyan stomachs three meals a day, but I enjoy it," Chi Chi said as she sat down her own glass on a small table that was between them.

As the two were in idle chatter, Goku and Vegeta were busy gulping down food at a record pace that had been set for them by many chefs, which did little good as the food vanished into their mouths like they were black holes.

Gohan and Videl had left the main party for some alone time. The two had grown quite close since they first met only a few years ago and had become a crime fighting duo. Both were laying side-by-side on the top of the CC dome as they enjoyed each other's comfort.

Goten, Marron, Trunks, and little Bra were having fun as they chased each other all over the place. "Nya nya, can't catch us!" Goten said to the girls as he and Trunks ran just a few feet in front of them.

"Yeah, you're just girls with cooties," Trunks added.

"You meanie mean boys!" Bra shouted in her whiny tone as she was still learning to talk.

"Yeah, get back here!" Marron shouted as she was huffing and puffing to catch them. Krillin and 18 watched the four running around like little tornados from the dust they kicked up.

"I'm just glad she's not a Saiyan. I don't know how Chi Chi and Bulma can stand it," Krillin said as he looked at 18, who had knocked out a very drunk Yamcha who tried to hit on her, so she hit on his face with a backhand so fast that it took about a second for his drunken mind to realize what happened and collapsed like a puppet.

"I'm just glad she's not a boy," 18 simply replied.

During the groups' party, in one of Satan City's largest parks, something began to stir. The park was like a forest surrounded by buildings. Animals as large as deer or a small dinosaur dwelled there as people used it like any ordinary park. Picnics were common there as well as family gatherings. A father and his son were busy playing catch in a clearing.

"Throw the ball dad," said the little boy as he waved his glove at his father. He couldn't have been more than five.

"Okay, son." The man pulled back his arm and threw it high into the air.

The boy laughed as he ran, his arms stretched out to catch it. Then he tripped and fell, missing the ball as it rolled through some bushes.

"I got it!" The boy said as he got up, not hurt by the fall as he ran through the same bushes to get his ball. He pushed some low branches out of his way as he searched for his ball. In no time, he found it next to a tree and bent down to pick it up when he heard a gurgle sound. The sound had come from behind the tree.

"Sho! Sho!" The father yelled as he went into the forest. "Sho, did you find it?" Sho seemed to not hear his father as he dropped the ball and peeked behind the tree. There was a small crack that was about as long and wide as an arm. He approached the crack and almost jumped out of his skin as something emerged. The thing was completely black and looked like a jellyfish that could move on land. Sho watched as the jellyfish rolled out of the crack with a plop and stopped moving.

It was shaped like a round jello mold as it just sat there, motionless. Sho became curious as he edged closer and slowly reached out with his finger. The thing did nothing as Sho moved closer, and then he gave it a soft poke.

"Sho! Now where could that boy had gone?" The man said as he continued to look for his son. Suddenly, the entire forest was filled with the high-pitched scream of a child.


End file.
